


Ragdoll

by julietangel



Series: Intertwined [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietangel/pseuds/julietangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek gives something to Stiles before he leaves for the week.</p>
<p>Or better yet the one where Derek is just too adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So like I told you on my last fic, I wanted to write something short and cute.  
> This is part of my other fic, Intertwined, which would be useful to read first before this.  
> But it can also be a standalone even though there may be a thing or two you might not understand.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! :]

Stiles is dead beat tired. Derek and he have been spending as much time as possible together this past week. They’ve gone to San Francisco, which was fun, but he rather enjoyed those days he was curled up besides Derek while watching movies or even napping.

The reason for this constant, joined-at-the-hip time spent together was because Derek has to leave to New York for a week to set in order everything he and Laura had left behind. It’s been months since they’ve gotten together and it is only a week that they weren’t going to see each other but Stiles is still going to miss him.

It is Saturday evening, the day before Derek has to leave. Stiles is in his own bedroom, on his computer, finishing up the last of his homework. Derek had left about an hour ago, saying that he needed to do something important before he came back to see him.

Half an hour later, Stiles had already finished his homework and was now laying face down on his bed while reading a book that was assigned for next month.

His eyes were starting to close on him, several times, before he heard his bedroom door open slowly.

Jerking upright, he was on his knees on top of his bed when he caught the intruder.

A white, semi-fluffy kitten with the tip of its ears, tail, nose, and paws being black was strutting to the edge of his bed. The [kitten](http://www.freewebs.com/ivoryrags/Seal%20Point.JPG) was staring right up at Stiles with its light blue eyes before it meowed.

“You are so adorable,” Stiles cooed.

Getting off of his bed, he got down on the floor on his hands and knees until he was at the eye level of the kitten.

“How did you get in here cutie?”

The kitten meowed and walked closer to Stiles until its cold, wet nose was touching his own.

“That’s it. You’re mine now.” Stiles grinned, head butting the kitten only to have it rub its body against the top of his head.

When he lifted his head he saw Derek standing by his door with the softest expression that melted Stiles’ heart. He could feel the joy and happiness from Derek and he was certain Derek can feel the same thing from Stiles, especially his excitement over the kitten.

“He’s yours.” Derek nodded to the kitten with a small smile.

“What do you mean he’s mine?” Stiles asked as he scratched the kitten under his chin as he purred. “You bought him for me?” He looked up to Derek with a wide smile and shinning eyes.

“I adopted him for you.” Derek said as he approached them. “He’s a seal point ragdoll kitten.”

“But how did you know I liked cats?” Stiles stood up while the kitten explored his room.

Derek’s cheeks suddenly flushed pink. That only made Stiles grin as he looped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Well..” Derek rested his hands on Stiles’ waist. “I once heard that you wanted a kitten.. so you can snuggle with it.”

Stiles racked through his brain, trying to remember when had he ever said that around him.

“Oh!” Stiles’ eyes widened. “You remembered?!” He couldn’t help but to chuckle. “We weren’t even in the same room and I practically whispered that.”

Derek looked sheepish when he looked down between them. “I knew it was you when you walked into Deaton’s shop. We weren’t talking at the moment so I was concentrating on you.”

Stiles’ grin widened.

“So I thought I should get you a kitten so when I was away you had someone to cuddle with.”

When Derek looked up at him, Stiles didn’t waste time. He closed the distance and sealed their lips together.

“You. are. too. perfect. for. me.” Stiles pecked his lips with each word. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek kissed him but it was interrupted by a meow.

Looking down, the kitten was looking up at both of them with his head tilted slightly to the left.

Stiles bursted out laughing.

“I’m going to call him fluffy. Or maybe snow. Or alpha kitty.”

Derek shook his head, chuckling. “What have I condemned to this poor little kitty?”

“Oh don’t you dare!” Stiles gave him the best pointed look he could muster but ended up laughing as he picked up the kitten.

“Maybe Cap or Capica short for Captain America. Oooh! Spock!”

They continued debating about the name while they watched movies on the bed with the kitten laying down on his back with his legs up as it slept.

Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
